


Death Words

by Fae_Eternal, Radioboi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Co-Written, Devil, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Satan - Freeform, Writing Prompt, pinterest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioboi/pseuds/Radioboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has a certain word that if spoken out loud in their presence will cause them to die instantly. While clearing out and abandoned storage unit, you stumble upon a book that contains the name of every living person and also reveals their death word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Words

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Radio and I wrote this in 3 ish days.  
> Prompt: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/519602875738360033/  
> Please read and comment.  
> This is our first co written story.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Radio says there will be Frostiron fanfiction in the future. ;)  
> Though he's never seen any of the marvel movies though so take that with a grain of sand.

“Anna quit messing around! We have to get this done before my dad starts yelling at us!” Melvin continued to work, ignoring Anna’s procrastination.

“Your dad always as a problem with us, whether or not we do our work,” Anna finally started to help clean. The two continued to clean out Melvin’s dad’s storage unit which was about to be repossessed. “Melvin what should I do with these old books?”

“I don’t know let me see what they are,” Melvin ran his finger through the books to see what was in the dusty box. “Wait, what’s this? Death words.”

“Melvin I think we should just leave it there, it even says in big letters ‘Do Not Touch’” Anna started getting worried.

“You’re getting so worried over nothing, it’s probably just an old book someone wrote all spooky for fun,” Melvin was too invested into the book to just leave it alone, at this point he had to see what was between the rough leather covers.

As Melvin flipped through the pages, which Anna had stopped nagging him not to do so. He found a passage at the beginning of the book before hundreds of blank pages ‘Every word here when spoken aloud in the presence of the chosen person will die instantly’. Melvin blew off this warning and continued to read the book, soon he found his name and his death word.

“Melvin Sedah,” he read almost a whisper. “Vulgarity.” The moment the word left his lips his body crashed to the floor the book falling next to him. His eyes stared at the ceiling open and unblinking.

“Melvin.” Anna screamed kneeling next to him. She shook him until her arms got tired. “This isn’t funny,” tears started to stain her cheeks. “Wake up … please.” She just sat there numbly staring at him, her vision slowly unfocusing. She finally snapped out of it when she heard the sound of car tires coming close. She panicked, before she realized what she was doing she grabbed the book and stuffed it into her bag.

Footsteps rang out, almost deafening to her ears. She kneeled at Melvins side again and tried to once again shake him awake. “Please …” she choked out, her voice so quiet she wasn’t sure if she’d even said anything.

“Anna! What’s going on?” The voice was familiar but she wasn’t sure why. She stared blankly at the wall across from her; her mind had shut down. “Anna!” The voice shouted again, closer than before. The world shook and then faded into black.

Anna came to slowly. She glanced around the room. The first thing she noticed was she was in Melvin’s living room laying on the couch. It wasn’t comfortable and she wondered how she got there in the first place. The second thing she noticed was Melvin’s dad staring at her. Her eyes quickly darted around the room, Melvin was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Melvin?” She stared dazed at Mr. Sedah.

“That’s not important, but I want you to tell me what happened?” Natas, Melvin’s dad, glanced at Anna from his chair across from where she lay. “What did you guys find in my storage unit?” He asked sternly.

“We were cleaning it out when we came across this old box with some of your old books in it.” Melvin found this one and he started reading it. I told him not to read it, but he did it anyway!” Anna continued to become hysterical over the situation. “Mr. Sedah? Is Melvin … dead?” 

“No … no, he’s just unconscious. He has a severe dust allergy, so he must’ve inhaled the dust off of the book when he read it. Where is the book?”

Anna completely forgot about the book, she was more worried about Melvin than anything else. Recalling the events she remembered she left the book in her bag. She wasn’t sure why but she wanted to keep the book to herself. “I … I don’t know, I think he dropped it in the storage room when he collapsed. I don’t remember where it fell.”

“Ok, just stay here while I go get it, and check on Melvin,” Mr. Sedah stomped out of the house and slammed the door. Anna heard wood scraping against wood on the porch and then Mr. Sedah’s car starting.

Anna attempted to open the front door, but it wouldn’t budge. She looked frantically around the room for her bag. There it sat on the coffee table, to her relief, the book was still inside. Terror washed through her at thought of Mr. Sedah returning after realizing that she lied. 

Anna quickly ran to the back door but it wouldn’t budge either. She started getting desperate. She grabbed her bag then ran upstairs. She’d been over Melvin’s house a couple times before. She remembered that the window in Mr. Sedah’s room had a fire escape, though she’d only been in his room once. 

It was a week after Melvin moved in. He had invited her over on a play date. They played hide and seek and she hid on the fire escape. She never considered it cheating since it was attached to the house, but Melvin had.

When she’d first been in the room it wasn’t decorated except for a dresser, a bed and some boxes but now … now it looked completely different. The walls were covered in a blood red fabric with upside down crucifixes dotted all over the place, a sheet was placed over the bed. What appeared to be a body was lying underneath. She lifted the sheet and noticed underneath it Melvin lay. His eyes still open unblinking. Mr. Sedah had said he was only unconscious, but there was no denying that Melvin was very much dead. She ripped her eyes from his face pulling the sheet back up.

Anna almost passed out again when she saw a bloodied sacrificial table in the center of a pentagram. It held a cauldron, which appeared unused or just very well cleaned. The smell of the room was almost too much to bear, it stunk of rotting corpses, wax and dried blood. 

She pulled her eyes from the table, for the first time noticing a bookcase against the far wall. Books sat on the shelf, the titles on the spines were unreadable, they appeared to be in different languages. There was one book that stuck out against the others. The title was in English, Beginners Guide to Witchcraft by Natas Sedah.

Her eyes widened and she made her way over closing the door behind her. She flipped the book open. The spine had a crease that allowed it to lay completely flat when looking at the page. Staring at the drawing that was there she lost track of time. 

The sound of the door banging downstairs brought her back to her senses. She panicked, clutched the book to her chest and rushed to the window. It opened after a couple second squeaking from under use. She pushed herself through the window just as she heard her name being called from downstairs. She didn’t stop to close the window, just climbed down the ladder jumped once she was almost to the ground and took off running.

Her heart continued to beat profusely as she ran. She had to hide, somewhere … anywhere. Only one place came to mind, her second home, the library. She figured Mr. Sedah didn’t know her well enough to know where she would go. Plus she needed somewhere quiet to clear her head. She was still reeling in disbelief and confusion.

Once at the library she stopped running, the pounding of her heart calming as she slipped inside. She greeted the head librarian with a smile and made her way into her reserved corner. A forgotten section of the library that not even the librarians came to frequently. She had the privacy she wanted here. 

She sighed, collapsing into the seat. She dropped her bag to the floor before suddenly remember the book that she still clutched against her chest. Her knuckles were white and hurt when she forced her grip to loosen. “Okay, breath in … breath out,” Anna told herself repeatedly. She needed to calm down. Surely there was something about the book that could tell her what was going on.

Over at the computers she sat down and put the book on the empty space next to the keyboard. She shook the mouse to wake up the computer, then started searching. ‘Beginners Guide to Witchcraft by Natas Sedah’ The first link she clicked was a very unusual website, almost like something you would expect a crazy blogger fan to make about a celebrity.

She skimmed the page to find any sort of clue. Scrolling down, she found a sign that made her eyes widen and fear gripped her. ‘All praise our lord Satan, Hades’ under the banner was a key phrase ‘Satanism is Christianity backwards’. Anna stared at the book, her mind already spelling it out … Satan Hades.

Anna flipped through the pages out of curiosity. At the back of the book was a ritual to bring to you what you most wanted. Anna knew well what she wanted the most, she wanted her friend back and she wanted to forget that any of this ever happened. Melvin was her top priority though.

The ritual looked simple enough, a cauldron, a brown candle, a picture of the thing she wanted, a drop of her blood. She knew where to find a cauldron and she could grab a candle on the way there. 

Anna rushed back to Melvin’s house being careful when she got close. She didn’t relax until she noticed that Mr. Sedah’s car was missing. Inside she cautiously walked upstairs back to the satanic room. She ignored the sheet covered body on the bed. Instead she set the brown candle in the cauldron, pricked her finger over the picture. She flicked a match alight, lit the candle then burned a photo she took of Melvin, dropped it into the cauldron and stepped back. 

A black mist arose out of the candle and manifested itself in the center of the room. It settled on the floor in the shape of a human standing before Anna. Soon the mist turned into flesh and the flesh formed into a familiar face. A quick glance at the bed revealed the sheet laying on the bed, no body underneath. 

“Melvin!” Anna hugged her friend with tears welling in her eyes. “I thought I’d never see you again! I don't-” Anna was cut off short by the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway, followed by the sounds of a car door slamming and the front door being opened in a rage.

Anna glanced at Melvin. Fear shot through her, but he seemed unconcerned. He smiled at her comfortingly, as footsteps echoed through the hall outside. Less than a minute later Mr. Sedah was standing in the doorway. He smiled but it didn’t calm Anna in the least.

Mr. Sedah sighed. “I’m sure you know what’s going on here.”

“You’re … sa … sa … satan.” She stumbled over her words cowering behind Melvin. Trying to make herself seem as small as possible.

Mr. Sedah crossed the room. He grabbed the leather bound book from the table and flipped through it almost casually.

“So Anna, you know my secret now. Unfortunately I can’t let you leave so I’ll make you a proposal. Melvin’s shouldn’t be here but I’ll let him stay for you in his place. So we have a … deal?” Mr. Sedah smirked, closed the book softly. He watched as Anna’s eyes clouded over.

Anna’s body began to weigh her down. Her vision blurred, she staggered slightly. Before she could balance herself, she collapsed, her head made a sickening crack against the ground.

“Dad why did you have to do that?!” Melvin rushed to Anna’s still form. Blood pooled slowly, her hair dripping in it when he lifted her head. Red streaked his hands.

“She knew too much, even if she is your friend we have to make sure that our secret stays safe.”


End file.
